Hoenn Adventure
by Leafeon08
Summary: Channary is unsure of what she wants to do. She is stuck between becoming a Pokemon trainer, coordinator, or a stylist. So with her Rattata named Ribbon they decide try Gyms, Contests, and Styling contests for Pokemon at least once.
1. Chapter 1

Channary Sherwood lay on the couch in her family's small living room, a common habit of hers when she became bored. Her long, black hair covered her shoulders as her bright hazel eyes looked at the ceiling. Channary was wearing her favorite outfit: a grey tank top with a white trim, a yellow skirt and hat, and black shoes.

"You're not going to sit around all day again, are you?" Channary recognized the voice as her mother's, Ronda or Mrs. Sherwood. "You're ten years old, now's a good time to start your Pokemon journey. You can't just sit around the house every day: you need to explore, expand your horizons."

"I know, Mom." Channary replied, "I want to travel, but I also want to participate in something with Pokemon. I could be a coordinator, trainer, stylist, and more but I don't know which one I want to do."

Mrs. Sherwood sighed and smiled, "Lots of people aren't sure what path they want to pursue, but along the way they figure it out. I just don't think it's healthy for you to lay around all day."

"I know." Channary answered, inspecting a strand of her hair. She then got up right away, "I'm going to go for a quick walk in the forest."

"That's fine, just be back soon."

"I will." Channary nodded and headed out the door.

As Channary walked through the forest, she couldn't help but think about her journey. Though the forest was a bit thick, Channary knew her way even when something was troubling her.

"I really do want to go on a journey, but what will I work towards?" Channary sighed and continued with her walk.

"Pokemon Contests sound great, but I don't know if I could handle being watched by so many people." She shuddered, "Gyms seem cool, but the leaders appear to be really tough." Then another thought came to mind. "I've heard of Pokemon Styling too, but like contests you have to perform in front of a large audience and the TV stations will be there." She stopped walking and closed her eyes to collect more thoughts.

"This research is going great," A soft whisper sounded near Channary. "Just a few more notes about the local Pokemon, then I'll expand to more cities perhaps."

"Could that be…?" Channary trailed off as she walked towards the voice. After looking around for a while, she figured the voice was just her imagination. "I've been out here long enough: I'd better go home."

Channary turned around and began to walk back. _Will I ever choose what to do? What will I be good at? What if I'm bad at contests, gyms, and everything else? _She suddenly closed her eyes to block the tears from streaming down her face and ran as fast as she could. She felt the cool, damp air against her face and through her hair.

Suddenly, she knocked into something and heard papers fly through the air. Channary quickly opened her eyes and saw a tall man in front of her with a lab coat on. As she felt herself falling to the ground, the man grabbed her arm to stop her from hitting the forest floor. When she regained her balance, the man released her.

"Sorry about that, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry for crashing into you, I should have watched where I was going." Channary replied, hiding her sad emotions with a smile. She then started picking up the papers, the man doing the same. When all the papers were picked up, they both stood back up.

"Thanks for helping me get these," he said, holding up the papers, "By the way, I'm Birch, the Pokemon Professor from Littleroot Town."

"I'm Channary Sherwood from Oldale Town."

"Sherwood?" Birch thought for a moment, then replied, "Oh, right! Sherwood! Your father's name is Perry, right?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"No, but I've heard a lot about him and I've seen him on TV a few times before. He's a reporter, correct?"

Channary nodded, "Yeah, he travels around a lot too."

_Wow, I'm talking to Professor Birch, one of the great Pokemon Professors! He's like a celebrity! _The two continued talking for a while. The whole conversation was about Pokemon, battles, contests, and such.

"Channary? Channary?" A familiar voice called, it got a bit louder every second. Then Mrs. Sherwood appeared from the bushes. "Channary!" She exclaimed, giving Channary a hug, "You were gone more than usual so I was afraid you got hurt."

"No, Mom I'm fine. I just bumped into Professor Birch, he's a famous Pokemon professor you know." She smiled.

"Hello, sorry to worry you. Channary sure does seem ready for a journey: she knows enough to get a Pokemon and travel." Professor Birch said.

"It's alright, I was just getting worried," Mrs. Sherwood replied, "She's ten, so she meets the age requirement for a journey and she does like reading about Pokemon."

"Channary, if you and your mother think that you're ready for a journey, come to me and I'll give you your first Pokemon."

"Okay, thank you Professor Birch." Channary smiled. _I wonder if I ever will start a journey. I sure hope so: I'd love to have a Pokemon. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Channary yawned as she woke up from her sleep. After rubbing her eyes, she walked downstairs with her yellow pajamas on. **_

"_**Channary, it's afternoon. You're not going to wear your pajamas for the rest of the day, are you?" Mrs. Sherwood asked, tucking a stray strand of her short brown hair behind her ear. She was a tall woman and wore a long, swaying skirt that was orange with a matching white shirt and orange sandals. Just like her daughter, she also had hazel eyes. **_

"_**I'll change later." Channary replied as she yawned again and stretched her arms. **_

_**She's like this every day. If she would go on a journey, she would be outside more and meet new friends. I think she'd be happier. I would worry about her, but if she had a Pokemon with her I'd feel better. **_**Mrs. Sherwood thought, continuing to dust a small bookshelf. **

**Channary sat beside a tree in the forest, trying to think things through. She was dressed in the same outfit she wore the previous day. **

**The sunlight shone through the leaves of the trees and lit up the forest. But even this could not cheer Channary up much. **

"**Ratta? Rattata?" Channary looked up and saw a Rattata walk out from the bushes near her. It glanced at her for a few seconds, then hid behind the tree. **

**Channary slowly and quietly stood up, then looked at the small purple Pokemon. **_**Is it scared of something? Was something chasing it? **_**Channary's questions were soon answered as she heard something stomping through the bushes towards them. The stomping became louder and louder. **_**What kind of Pokemon could that be? **_**she wondered, then as the stomping Pokemon emerged from the bushes and stood in front of her, Channary knew what Pokemon it was. "A Pinsir." Channary said. "He doesn't look to happy either," she added, noticing the glare upon the large Bug-type Pokemon's face. **

"**Pin-sir! Pin-sir!" He exclaimed, with his claws glowing. **

"**Um…hi, there Pinsir." Channary nervously smiled, "I don't know what's going on here, but I can see that you don't like Rattata. I'll just take Rattata and leave---" **

"**Pin-sir!" The Pinsir exclaimed even louder and charged towards Channary. Instead of being frozen in fear, Channary grabbed the scared Rattata and ran away. But to their bad luck at the moment, Pinsir was not to far behind them. **

"**Don't worry, Rattata you'll be just fine! I'll get us out of this mess." Channary said, running as swiftly as possible.**

**As Pinsir got closer to the duo, he began jumping and clawing at them from behind. Channary managed to somehow dodge the attacks, but Pinsir pushed on her back and she fell from it's strength. "Ow," she mumbled as she tried to stand up. When she opened her eyes, she was still holding Rattata but Pinsir was charging right for them. **

"**Ratta-Rattata!" The Rattata jumped from Channary's arms and tackled the Pinsir with full force. The Pinsir stumbled a little, but was not defeated. Rattata then tackled it again using Quick Attack and attacked again with Hyper Fang. The attacks must have worked, for Pinsir then ran away into the bushes. **

"**Ratta-Rattata!" The mouse-like Pokemon exclaimed and looked back at Channary. She still sat there on her knees. **

"**Thanks, Rattata." she smiled. **_**We just met and she's already helping me. **_**"I guess you're not scared of me, right?" Channary asked, walking towards the Pokemon. Rattata shook her head and smiled. "That's good. By the way, my name's Channary." **

"**Rattata!" Rattata replied. **

_**I wonder if Rattata would like to come with me if I ever do travel Hoenn…I really want to, so maybe once I have a Pokemon I'll be motivated. **_

"**Hey, I've been trying to leave the house and go on my journey with Pokemon, but I haven't been very confident in myself and haven't left yet. Would you like to come with me when I do leave, though? I was thinking that we could team up." Channary explained, waiting for an answer. **

**Rattata nodded happily. "Ratta!" **

"**Great! So we're friends now!" **


	3. Chapter 3

"You want to leave soon?" Mrs. Sherwood asked, surprised after Channary came home with Rattata.

"I thought you wanted me to leave and not be around the house all of the time." Channary replied, holding Rattata in her arms.

"Yes, but I'm a mother so I'm going to worry about you. Although, as long as you have a Pokemon with you to protect you I'll feel better. This Rattata likes you, Channary so she'll watch out for you."

"I'm planning on leaving tomorrow, so I'm going to go pack my backpack now. Let's go, Rattata!" Channary smiled and the two ran to her room to pack.

_It's so surprising, _Mrs. Sherwood thought, _This morning she wasn't sure what to do and now, since she met that Rattata she's ready to begin her adventures. Whatever path she chooses to take, I'll always be there to help her with anything she may need. _She smiled, then packed a lunch box with some food for Channary and Rattata to take with them tomorrow.

"Are you ready to go, Ribbon?" Channary asked Rattata when they were ready to leave. They were standing on the porch of the house that morning, Mrs. Sherwood with them. Rattata was standing beside Channary.

The sun was a beautiful yellow color, it's light reflected on the white clouds in the bright blue sky. The damp air smelled of fresh morning dew on the grass.

"Ratta! Rattata!" Ribbon replied.

"Ribbon?" Mrs. Sherwood asked.

"Yeah, I like nicknames for Pokemon so I named her Ribbon because purple always reminds me of ribbons." Channary replied.

"That's cute." she smiled, then handed Channary the lunchbox. "Take this with you. I packed some food for you and Ribbon. Don't eat it all in one day, though!"

Channary put the lunchbox in her tan, messenger backpack. "We won't, Mom." she laughed.

"And I think you should go visit Professor Birch, too. He could tell you more about being a good Pokemon trainer."

"Okay, Littleroot isn't far away at all. We'll go see him!" Channary replied. "I'll miss you, Mom, but I'll do my best!"

Mrs. Sherwood gave them each a hug, "Good luck and I wish you safe traveling."

"Bye!" Channary said and she and Ribbon walked down the steps of the porch and headed in the direction of Littleroot Town.

"Here we are, Ribbon," Channary smiled, "Littleroot Town." The size of Littleroot was about the same as Oldale Town: not too many houses, but yet just the right size for a town.

"Rattata." Ribbon replied, taking a deep breath of the air. Channary also took a deep breath and the taste of salt water in the air came to her.

"We're kind of near the ocean now, so the air smells salty and fresh." Channary commented. "But we really came here to see the professor, so let's go." With that, the duo searched for the laboratory through town.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where is it?" Channary asked herself as she and Ribbon walked around the town for a second time. "Is the lab here in town or maybe it's outside the town?" Channary looked for any signs that may point her in the direction, but none were seen. Then, seeing a videophone nearby, Channary ran over to it with Ribbon following close behind.

"Rattata?" Ribbon jumped on Channary's right shoulder to get a closer look of the videophone. It was green in color and had a small screen and a phone. Channary dialed a number and picked up the phone. The screen lit up and Mrs. Sherwood appeared on the screen.

"Hi you guys!" Mrs. Sherwood smiled, "Are you in Littleroot?"

"Hi, Mom!" Channary replied, "Yeah, but we can't find the Pokemon lab anywhere and I thought you might know."

"I think so. I've been to Littleroot a few times, but I've never seen the lab in town. So I'd ask someone or look around outside of Littleroot Town."

"Okay, we'll try that, then. Thanks, Mom! I'll call you later, bye!" Channary said.

"Bye, be careful!"

They both then hung up the phone. "Let's try again, Ribbon." Channary said then started walking back towards the entrance of Littleroot.

Channary, with Ribbon still on her shoulder, walked along a line of trees that was part of a small forest outside of Littleroot Town. They hoped this time they would be successful in finding the lab.

Suddenly, a loud rumbling sound was heard from behind them. As it got louder and louder, Channary turned around and saw a jeep-like car speeding towards them. Before she could get out of the way, the car swiftly avoided her by a few inches: Channary and Ribbon froze completely in their steps. The car then stopped a few feet in front of them.

"Are you okay?" the driver asked, getting out of the car. Channary recognized the voice at once: it was Professor Birch.

"Yeah, we just got scared a little that's all." Channary replied.

"Ah, Channary it's you." Professor Birch said as he walked towards her. "And who's your friend?" he smiled.

"This is Ribbon, I met her in the forest near Oldale Town."

"Rattata! Ratta!" Ribbon greeted, smiling.

"Nice to meet you." Birch greeted back. "So have you decided to go on your journey?"

"Yeah, after meeting Ribbon I thought it was time I leave. I came by to say hi." Channary explained to him.

"I see. But do you have a Pokeball for her?"

"No, should Ribbon have one?"

"Yes, usually all Pokemon a trainer has is kept in a Pokeball. I don't have any with me now, but I'll give you some at the lab. You may need a Pokedex, too."

Channary nodded and they all got in the car and were at the lab in no time.

_The professor sure does drive fast, is he allowed to drive like that? _Channary wondered as they walked inside the lab. They were greeted by an assistant and led inside the main room where a table with three Pokeballs were laid out. There was also some machinery and plants around.

"I didn't know a new trainer was coming by today, but luckily I already had the beginning Pokemon's Pokeballs out." The assistant explained.

"I'm a new trainer, but I already have a Pokemon." Channary said. "I came by and Professor Birch said I needed a Pokeball and a Pokedex."

Professor Birch then walked to them holding a brown backpack. He set it down on the table and opened it up. He took out six Pokeballs and a red Pokedex.

"This," Professor Birch said, handing the Pokedex to her, "is a Pokedex. It collects data on Pokemon you've seen, so it should be very helpful on your journey." Channary put the Pokedex in a small side pocket of her backpack. "And these," he said, handing her the Pokeballs, "are Pokeballs. Keep your Pokemon safe in them. Remember, you can have six Pokemon on your team."

"Thanks," Channary replied, putting five in the same pocket as the Pokedex. "Ribbon," she said, "let's get you inside this Pokeball, okay?"

"Ratta." Ribbon nodded, jumping off her shoulder and onto the ground.

Channary tapped the center of the red and white ball on Ribbon's head and a red light took the Pokemon inside. The Pokeball then stood still in Channary's hand.

"Good luck on your journey, Channary." Professor Birch said.

"Thanks, I'll call you if I catch a new Pokemon." Channary said, "Talk to you later, bye!" she added, then walked out the door. When she was outside, she let Ribbon out of her Pokeball and they both walked together back to Littleroot Town.


End file.
